Finding Mia
by MonaRay
Summary: Follows, story The Accident. The Monarchy goes to California to find Mia. Fills in blanks from the first movie.


Merry Christmas. The next segment was hard to write because the movie said it all, except for a few missed scenes, which I wrote in for them. I added a few of my favorite parts. I was disappointed with the second movie, but with Disney's name attached I shouldn't have been surprised. That movie needs to be redone with at least a PG-13 rating to make it palatable, and I may just do that. The impression I got was they aimed at a slightly older crowd in the first movie than the second.

Follows, Devotion and The Accident

Charlotte slipped into bed beside her husband, Jonathon. Jon, as she called him was quite high up in Genovian security when she started working for the royal family. He was the most dedicated security man she knew outside of Joseph, and she found her position bringing her in constant contact with this man everyone affectionately labeled, Shades. They had a quiet wedding the year after Mia became Genovia's Princess. They also planned someday on having children, and Charlotte knew that she had better do so soon as her biological clock was ticking away.

"Congratulations on your promotion, honey," she snuggled in his arms.

Jon chuckled, still reliving the moment, "I knew he and the queen were doing it for many years, but to go public without warning with a marriage. At least it got me out of holding that kid."

"Oh, I heard he officially proposed a couple weeks ago and she put him off, excuses with Princess Mia's wedding and coronation. I don't know if you noticed, but he wasn't looking too good and I was starting to worry. He was pale and I picked up a small twitch in his cheek these last few months." Charlotte rolled on her elbow to talk with her husband of four years. "I accidentally walked in on another of their private moments three days ago. Joseph must have asked Clarisse if she had thought about his proposal. I wanted to shout at the blockhead, 'wrong timing,' but all I could do was step out of sight and let them have their moment. I didn't hear exactly what she said, something about the queen and monarchy, then he left in a hurry and I got my head bit off when I got up the courage to re-enter the room. The queen's been pre-occupied since then. She went through the motions preparing the wedding, but kept looking around as if expecting Joseph to be along a wall or in a doorway."

"Ahhh, that would explain Joe that afternoon. Even dense Lionel opted for my company, and you know how he hero worships Joe."

Charlotte smiled, "I don't think it's Joe, Lionel wants to trail. Sebastian told me Lionel has had a thing for the queen since he hit puberty."

"Well, she's taken now."

"And I don't want you anywhere near Joe until he looks for you. And, both queens gave us tomorrow off."

Jon rolled over on top of her with his ready smile, "Really." He turned off the lamp and proceeded to make love to his wife.

Five years before:

"Majesty, we will be landing in fifteen minutes, the weather is clear and temperature currently at 65 degrees. I've been informed the cargo plane landed an hour ago and your limousine will be waiting at the landing pad. Also the mayor has ordered a police motorcycle escort to the consulate," the voice of the pilot interrupted her reading. For Queen Clarisse, she should be having her evening meal, not the breakfast that would be served upon her arrival at the San Francisco consulate.

She laid her novel aside and reached for the seatbelt. Joseph returned from the cockpit and sat be side her, belting himself in as well. Around their area, employees seated themselves for the landing.

Joseph looked at the title to the novel she placed beside her thigh, leaned over and whispered, "Ma'am, I've read the reviews to that book. It's supposed to be violent and trashy."

Clarisse whispered back, "Oh, I only read the sex scenes."

His burst of laughter made the employees look in his direction.

He leaned over and whispered again, "You must show me what you've read."

"Joseph, is everything in order for my extended stay?" she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Joseph pressed his lips together and smiled, "Yes Ma'am. We are just waiting for you to arrive and govern from California." His shoulders shook silently.

Charlotte, watching from her corner, observed as Joseph sat next to his queen. Once again, she was witness to a private moment, then a public display. She had ordered the books that the queen had selected from the list of best sellers that month. What the queen didn't know was that she also would buy those books and read them, in case the queen ever wanted to discuss a certain work of literature, she would not appear ignorant. She knew the book that Clarisse was reading, having read it several evenings before after being dismissed for the day. It was violent and steamy, and she had trouble picturing the queen of Genovia reading it. She was sure Joseph's quiet comments had something to do with the book as Queen Clarisse looked down at it before leaning over and responding.

Joseph watched from his elevated position near the top of the stone steps leading through the consulate gardens and into the building. The girl rushed by him as if he were invisible. He could hear Clarisse ordering her back, but she was gone.

He went down the steps to meet the queen.

"Well, that went well." Was her sarcastic comment to Joseph. She was quite beside herself with frustration. What she thought was a simple matter, she make the proposal, the child accept. What girl wouldn't want to be a princess, most would jump at the chance.

"Ah, perhaps she just needs more time."

"Time and someone's trust. I want you to chauffeur her and watch out for her safety."

"I'm the head of your security and you want me to be a chauffeur and babysitter?"

"For now, yes. The child needs protecting."

"My job is to protect you, can't we assign someone else to her, like," Joseph thought, "How about Charlotte. She is closer to her age."

"No," Clarisse cut him off, "I want you to gain her trust and make her see that our life isn't all bad." She took off for the mansion with Joseph in tow, "I should have expected something like this. Her mother did try and warn me the girl was shy. Why didn't her mother prepare her better," a statement that Joseph didn't respond to.

As soon as they stepped into Clarisse's private office, Joseph placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her forward motion. "Clarisse, we haven't talked about this. What can I offer this girl that you can't. I'm no good around kids."

Clarisse turned and looked up at him. Joseph once again had placed himself in her personal space and she naturally placed a hand on his chest, "I've seen you with the prime minister's daughter, she adores you, and I'm sure by now you have some awareness of your effect on women of all ages."

He smiled and placed his hand over hers, "I prefer women your age."

Clarisse smiled back into his eyes, enjoying the simple flirtation of the moment, "All women, or just one, hmmm?"

Joseph enjoyed these moments. They were too infrequent for his liking. Although, away from Genovia, she did seem to open up more, and since they would be here for a while…

He put pressure on her hand, indicating his desire that she press against him, letting her feel the affect she usually had on him, "There are no camera's to your bedroom door." He let the offer stand.

"I'm sure I'll need extra security from time to time," was her vague response as she smiled, their eyes gazing into each other's.

"I'm at your disposal, my lady," with that he turned and left.

Clarisse sat at her desk with more than her granddaughter to ponder. 'He should have married and had a family, and yet he still caters to my emotions. Sometimes I feel so guilty, like it's my fault. Like it's my fault. Of course I'm to blame. My own selfish desires when I seduced him all those years ago. My God, It'll be twenty-seven years this December.' Clarisse blushed at the thought, 'Not once in twenty-six years have we failed to be together that night. Somehow, our trusted friends, they're not just staff, they're more than that, know to leave us alone that one night. I'm sure that's Joseph's doing, someday I'll have to remember to ask him.'

Joseph drove Queen Clarisse to the firehouse the next morning. He scouted the neighborhood as she entered. He didn't like it. A strange place, that man, wearing a robe, socks and shoes, he noticed the limousine when they pulled up, looking intently, then rushing off. He walked slowly to the alley where the robed man disappeared, but he was gone. Joseph went back to the limousine and waited on the sidewalk, making a mental note to do backgrounds on the young princesses neighbors. Soon the second limousine made its way through traffic and pulled up behind his. Bryant, one of his alpha team, and top security agent, next to in rank to himself, that was brought to America, would escort the queen to her meeting with Spain and Portugal.

'Great, I get childcare while Bryant escorts my woman around town.' Joseph kept his face neutral, 'Rupert's dead, and now's my chance to pursue Clarisse. What do I care if this country falls, I'm from Spain anyway. If Clarisse were in exile, I would be with her. We could marry and I would take care of her.' He shook himself from those morbid thoughts. Clarisse loved her country and he loved her. He would somehow make friends with this child and convince her to accept her grandmother's proposal.

The two women coming out of the alley broke Joseph from his thoughts. He looked for the man, but saw only them. They were chatting about mustangs, at least they seemed to be getting on, maybe this would go faster than planned and they could go home to Genovia.

A few days of chauffeuring Mia to and from school, Joseph was actually enjoying waiting for her, hearing about her day and listening to the teenagers talk.

"Joseph, I'm going to convert the back into a dressing room for Madam." Mia leaned forward.

"Don't forget the pumps," Joseph handed her an expensive pair of black shoes, "Strange town, San Francisco. When I purchased the pumps, they wanted to know if I wanted them wrapped or if I wanted to wear them," Joseph closed the interior window with its Genovian crest. He kept the intercom open for dialogue and heard Mia thumping around and an occasional owe.

"Going up."

"Going down."

"I've never put on pantyhose, but it sounds dangerous," Joe commented after inquiring if she were ok and several steep San Francisco hills.

Joseph had his guard down. Who would have thought that a fifteen year old could semi-knock the wind out of him. Mia was mortified.

"No, let's do it again," Joseph recovered enough to continue the lessons. He really wanted to get a stiff drink and sit down, but couldn't let Clarisse see him that weak, and he knew she was watching. He instructed Mia for the better part of an hour, with each step she improved.

All through the lessons, he had been watching Clarisse. Her duties followed her everywhere and it seemed since Rupert died that her burden tripled. He also knew that parliament was harassing her, both for being a woman and a non-born royal. That he could do nothing about, but be supportive.

Finally, the lesson finished and Mia being driven home by Bryant, he saw an opportunity to approach Clarisse, not just to help her unwind from another busy day, but make his bid, "You've been wearing black for too long," he held out his hand. She seemed to have finished the pile of never ending paperwork and was wrapping up for the evening. He pulled her gently onto the ballroom floor and they started their 'dance'.

Charlotte entered with yet more paperwork and stopped. Over the two years she worked at the palace, closely with these two, she knew true love when it was presented again and again before her. She knew now, that someone could love her as Joseph loved Clarisse. She just had to find that man. She backed out slowly, intrigued, that was not a Genovian dance, but something mixed.

Nobody knew why, but the queen stopped wearing black from that day.

By the end of the third week, Joseph was becoming quite fond of the girl. He dropped the kids off about three blocks from school this day, the closest open spot he could find, as the area was congested as far as he could see to the school. Lilly spotted someone she needed to talk to and jumped out of the vehicle the moment the wheels stopped. Michael and Mia were slower to exit. Joseph could since Michael was trying to get up the nerve to ask Mia something, and she seemed oblivious. 'Takes after her grandmother in that regard,' Joseph thought as he watched the teen's head in the direction of the school.

Joseph was returning to the consulate when his cell phone rang. It was Charlotte, "Joseph, I just saw the morning paper. Princess Mia is plastered all over it. Someone ratted her out."

"Does it say who," Joseph was looking forward to finding out and having a private moment with that person.

"No, but you better get to the school. I have to show this to the queen." Charlotte hung up, and Joseph, glad for the flags made an illegal u-turn and parked in front of Grove High School.

The media went wild, "It's the Genovian flag."

Joseph got out and waited for what he knew was a visit from the queen.

The media bombarded him, "Who are you?"

"Are you with the Genovian's?"

"How do you stand on saving the whales issue?"

Joseph, used to such parasites, ignored the press and stood silently.

Later that evening, in the queen's private rooms, "What are we going to do with Palo, Clarisse?"

"He's harmless, and he's the best hairdresser in all of Europe. Forget him, and I'm sure we've not used the last of his services. After all, what more can he do. The timing's not the best, but now, we can move on." Clarisse settled on the sofa next to Joseph.

"You know Clarisse, now that Rupert's dead, I wish we could move forward." Joseph took Clarisse's hand, holding it with both of his; he beseeched her with his eyes.

"Dear Joseph," Clarisse placed her free hand over his, their hands melting together as one, "When Pierre declined to come back, I almost lost hope that the Renaldi line would continue. This girl is our last hope. I cherish and love you beyond anything I can comprehend, but, we must insure Genovia first." She looked down at their entwined fingers and squeezed.

"Clarisse, my darling, I will wait for a time, but, my blood burns to make ours a public announcement," Joseph raised her hands and kissed her fingers.

"Look, there's Joe," eight year old Risa Motaz pointed out the window of the private jet assigned to the Genovian prime minister. Her father glanced out beside her and caught a glimpse of the long black leather coat whipping from the jet engines slowing them to a stop not far from the limousine, just before the plane's wing blocked him from sight. The other dignitaries would either have their own country supply private pick-up or run the gauntlet of the crowded airport.

Risa ran ahead to Joseph as her parents followed, more cautiously down the steep steps. Joe always took time for her, a rarity among her father's crowd where children were shuffled out of the way as fast as possible. He squatted down to be slightly lower than her and she threw her arms around his neck. "Joe, guess what," he stood up and clasp both of her hands in his blacked, gloved larger ones, "Mother and Father are going to take me all over California. A real vacation they said."

"You'll have lots of fun, Miss Risa," Joseph turned and clasp hands with Sebastian Motaz and nodded his head at Shelia Motaz as he opened the door for them. Their luggage was already being loaded into the suburban that always accompanied the fleet of vehicles.

"Well Joseph," the prime minister spoke once they had cleared the airport and entered the highway, "Is the girl up to the task?"

Joseph looked in his rear view mirror and caught Motez's eye.

"Yes Sir, I believe she is. She still has a lot to learn, she's only fifteen. Give Clarisse time and she will make a queen out of her." Joseph's gaze shifted road and next approaching hill.

Shelia Motaz asked Joseph, "Joe, how did the Genovian consulate end up in San Francisco?"

"Well Ma'am, Clarisse told me, it's been owned by the Genovian government since the 1850's, when San Francisco was the commerce center of the west coast of America. The consulate was rebuilt after a fire destroyed San Francisco in 1906 and it played a key role for our troops during the Second World War. After that, it was all but forgotten until Prince Philippe came to California to attend college. The consulate was renovated by his mother during her many visits during that time. When Princess Mia was born, Prince Philippe tried to move her into the consulate, but her mother refused and they live in a renovated firehouse near the historic Market Street." Joseph pulled to the front door of the consulate and stopped.

Two Days Later

Joseph stood waiting at the bottom of the steps as the police car pulled to a stop. He quickly opened the door and offered a hand to Clarisse as she gracefully exited the black and white. Mia scooted out beside her and looked sheepishly at Joe.

"The police called, wanting to know if you had diplomatic immunity." Joseph still hadn't let go of Clarisse's hand.

Charlotte stood back a few paces, not sure what to do, but wanting to see that they were all right with her own eyes. When the police dispatch call came in, Joseph went into a fury, "I knew better than to let them out alone," he raved, then promptly sent one of his agents to the station to clear up any misunderstandings.

"The police would have told us if one was injured," Charlotte tried to calm Joseph as he paced the room.

"I should not have let my girls out alone," Joseph muttered under his breath. No one but Charlotte heard and she knew better than comment on his choice of words.

"Charlotte, there's a police officer and a transportation engineer, whom I've bestowed the Order of the Rose," Charlotte raised her eyebrows, "Please have two diplomatic pins made with something to that affect and issue an in-house memo to the employees so they know what the Order of the Rose is. I'll fill you in later," Clarisse, still holding Joseph's hand allowed him to escort her inside. He offered his free arm to Mia.

Charlotte smiled as she watched the three enter the double doors and Joseph asking, "Are you two sure you are uninjured?"

"We're fine, Joseph, I just need to relax for a moment with a cup of tea."

Night of the Genovian Ball

Joseph finally got through to Charlotte on the car phone, and she was waiting at the cook's entrance to meet them. It was the quickest way to the ballroom. Joseph's plans were back on schedule and tonight, for the first time, he could monopolize the queen. He always managed to dance a couple times with her, not too much to be obvious, but tonight she promised all her dances to him, after the obligatory first dance with the country's prime minister. The Genovian Independence Ball always had the same theme, honor to the rulers, traditional music, then moving towards the common man and livelier music. The actual Genovian Independence Day would not be for three weeks, however, before the queen and her entourage left for California they won a narrow margin of victory in parliament to change the ball this one time to fit within the deadline given the monarchy.

When the music turned to modern dance, Joseph quietly asked Clarisse, "Ready to call it a night?"

"I am," she nodded to a few guest not dancing and gracefully exited, Joseph by her side. Nobody thought anything about it as Joseph was always at her side when she entered or exited these functions.

Out of sight of the ballroom and into the foyer, Joseph raised his right hand, used his fingers to waive the guard and doorman away. They hastened to do his bidding, not seeing Joseph take Clarisse's hand and kiss it as he escorted her to her rooms. This was their last night before the ever-watchful eyes of the maids back home and they were going to make the most of it.

"I gave my lady the night off, in case you're wondering why she hasn't popped up," Clarisse started working the long white gloves off.

Joseph stood just inside the closed door, watching this simple act, "Did you want to visit the gardens? It would be a shame for you to leave without seeing the lights and fountains you ordered."

Clarisse placed the gloves on a table with the carefulness she would have a diamond necklace. She walked back to where Joseph was waiting, "In a little while, after the royal riffraff have left and we have the place to ourselves. In the meantime," Clarisse pulled his bow tie loose and turned towards the bedroom, expecting him to follow, "I need to slip into something more comfortable."

"Me too."

"Joseph."

He grinned and followed.

Not a cloud in the sky the next morning as the sun rose over the Coastal Mountains. Mia, in school uniform, was picked up earlier than usual by Bryant, so she could ride to the airport with her grandmother before being dropped off in front of the high school. It still caused a stir when she arrived, and this summer her mother and grandmother would be discussing her future attendance at this school. Joseph was also in the back, sitting next to Clarisse, while Mia and Charlotte sat opposite them

"Grandma, I got four hours of sleep last night."

"That much," Clarisse and Joseph hadn't been to bed at all, well except for that.

Charlotte smirked. After the guests had departed, she was making rounds and paused to take in the beauty of her work from the balcony overlooking the garden. She saw them, slowly strolling through the flowers along the pathways. Joseph's arm was around Clarisse's shoulders and hers looped around his waist. They were admiring the scenery and talking softly. Charlotte knew they were in love, they radiated it to each other, but kept public displays of affection limited to hand holding for brief moments and Clarisse's long standing habit of running her hand down Joseph's cheek and cupping it, a simple gesture, but very romantic. Charlotte stepped into the shadows, intended on leaving and giving them their privacy when she saw them stop by a fountain and turn into each other. She knew she should leave, but this was the first time she actually got to see what was only rumored about. Surprisingly from their positions, their voices carried to the balcony.

Joseph suddenly turned and cupped Clarisse's face in his large hands and soundly kissed her. Clarisse had her hands on each side of his waist, both for contact and support.

"Clarisse, my darling, I wish I were going home with you," Joseph's voice was rough with passion.

Her response was just as clear, "My love, we've talked about this. Mia needs you as her anchor after I'm gone. She's come to trust you, and you must bring her to me." Charlotte watched as Clarisse slipped her arms around Joseph's back, hugging him to her.

"I know, I know," Joseph touched his forehead to Clarisse's.

Charlotte's eyes flew open as well as her mouth when she saw her queen slip a hand between Joseph's legs and suggest, "I could use another one of your special massages."

"Three times, Clarisse. I don't think I can at my age."

Charlotte fled.

"I'll see you in a few days, Grandma," Mia hugged her grandmother as Joseph stood quietly by, dressed in his black leather jacket, black shirt and tie.

"Take care of her, Joseph," Clarisse turned and boarded the plane.

Mia noticed Charlotte and several of the Genovian Royals boarding the plane as well, "Joseph, what's the deal with everyone going home on Grandma's ride?"

Joseph, in his ever-present patients replied, "Clarisse knows that most of those who were at the ball came to be with her and you. To all European royalty issued invitations, the queen also stated that she would be leaving the next day and anyone who wished to return, could do so with her."

"That's very decent of her," Mia headed back to the limo and school.

Joseph settled into the seat beside her, "As you get to know your grandmother more, you will find she is a wonderful person."

"Joseph, it's so weird. Two months ago, I was nobody, trying to be invisible, and succeeding. My father was an abstract who sent me gifts for Christmas and my birthday. I'm still angry with my mother for not telling me, or even hinting that this might happen. I'm almost sixteen, and I see the potential of my position, but it's still overwhelming."

"Princess, the Genovian law states you don't have to take the throne until you are twenty one. You will find, in five years, a new person inside you." Joseph spoke with conviction he felt for the girl.

The limousine pulled in front of the school, camera's started flashing and reporters screaming questions. Mia and Joseph looked at one another and smiled.

The End

Next story after this will be Five Long Years


End file.
